Waxes are used to provide exterior protection and shine for automobiles, boats, planes, trucks and other vehicles. The wax reduces the damage caused by exposure to heat and light, which can degrade material over time.
Typical liquid waxes are applied onto a surface and must dry. After drying, they are buffed, creating a white powder. This white powder must then be removed. Further, such liquid waxes may discolor black trims and molding.
Generally, liquid waxes include petroleum distillate based solvents. These solvents are not environmentally friendly and most of them are volatile organic compounds, which are heavily regulated.
Further, liquid waxes typically are lotion like consistency emulsions that will include, waxes, polishing agents, and rheology modifiers, in order to establish an effective viscosity necessary for their stability and application.